The body is therefore defined by a first and a second receptacle, which are connected to each other by a longitudinal hinge extending along a central longitudinal portion of the second minor lateral wall, and have respective bottom walls defined by the front wall and rear wall of the body respectively. The receptacles house respective wrapped groups of cigarettes having respective collars, and are movable, when the lid is open, between a closed position, in which the receptacles are superimposed and opposite each other, and the collars are positioned contacting each other, and an open position, in which the second minor lateral wall is folded book-fashion about the longitudinal hinge to define a central longitudinal rib separating the two receptacles, and the collars are coplanar with each other and with the longitudinal hinge, and face outwards.